Many boxes are often formed from a single sheet of material, such as a box blank. The box blank can often be a rigid board material, such as corrugated cardboard. The structural strength can depend upon the strength of the material used. For example, using a stronger material for the box can increase a stacking strength of the box which is the amount of downward force that can be exerted on the box before the box fails. However, not all portions of the box contribute equally to the stacking strength of the box, and some panels may not require heavier material to maintain the stacking strength of the box. For example, a bottom panel of the box has little effect on the stacking strength of the box; however, side panels of the box demonstrate a large effect on the stacking strength of the box. Because many box designs are formed from a single sheet of material, the bottom panel is often also comprised of heavier material than necessary to provide the desired stacking strength of the box leading to increased material costs.